


You're good on roofs

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Series: Missing scenes from Ianto's Diary [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Another missing scene explaining why Ianto would admit that Jack is good on roofs...





	You're good on roofs

Ianto came to work earlier than usual. He gave a cursory glance at the office that was their front cover, making sure everything was in order then went straight to the elevator and into the Hub.

He was used to being greeted by one of Jack's puns but today Jack was nowhere to be seen and he felt disappointed. He enjoyed this dance of theirs, had been enjoying it for some time now. He had made his peace with the feelings Jack aroused in him and had decided to let the tension build, knowing it would make its release all the better for waiting. He had played the unfazed butler, making a show of rebuking his boss’s « harassment" but still wearing the suits that seemed to make Jack so hot... His lips said no but his eyes told the truth and he knew Jack was not fooled.

Ianto arrived earlier everyday, stretching the time he spent alone with Jack before the others’ arrival for as long as he dared and Jack had taken to following him throughout the Hub while he performed his morning routine. But not today and Ianto was now quite pissed about it. He finished his tasks quickly, caring for the resident weevils and pterodactyl. By the time he was done he was getting worried. Had Jack gone to weevil hunt and not returned yet? He checked quickly the garage for the SUV but it was nicely parked and had obviously not been used that night. The lack of gruesome weevil remains was a straight giveaway... Which left but one option.He prepared some coffee on a tray and took the elevator but instead of pressing the key to the office entrance, he pushed one labeled « RT ». When he reached the upper level, he stepped out onto a bare landing and pushed the one door open. He was suddenly caught in a whirlwind. The wind this high up was a bit chilly but as he stepped out in the sun, he warmed up. He cast a look around and there was Jack Harkness, surveying the city from atop the roof.

He walked to him as stealthily as he could manage, hoping he would surprise him just this once. As he got near though Jack greeted him. "Ah Ianto, it’s about time, I thought I would have to make my own coffee !"

Ianto made a face, which he smoothed quickly as Jack turned to face him. Jack took the offered cup and began sipping it thoughtfully, his eyes unfocused.

"Sir ? Are you all right ?"

"What ? Oh yeah ! I was just thinking…"

"Sir ?"

"I will be able to tell the others I had you work up."

"Sir!"

"What?" He gave Ianto his most innocent face but it was so unconvincing that it was all Ianto could do not to smile. However, he couldn’t suppress the glint in his eyes. Jack cocked an eyebrow, daring him to say it.

"Sir that would be harassment. I would have to file a complaint to report it."

"Would you now? You know it’s not considered harassment if you actually enjoy it."

Ianto remained impassible, trying hard not to laugh outright. When Jack realized he was not going to give in, he tried another approach.

"Who would you report to anyway?"

"It would have to be to the highest ranking officer sir."

"That’s me."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, well then, I’m giving myself permission to harass you." He put on his dimpled smile.

"I must protest sir."

"I suppose you must indeed."

"It’s quite unfair."

"I agree. Although entirely compliant with regulations."

Their eyes were locked in a heated stare.

Jack took a step forward, giving Ianto the opportunity to back away. Ianto stood his ground, perfectly still, daring Jack to close the distance between them. Jack was oddly hesitant, he would usually have already kissed the other man and probably fucked him senseless but somehow he wanted Ianto to be in control here, didn’t want to rush things up.

It was much unlike him and it made him so unsure of himself he was growing scared at the implication. He couldn’t afford to have feelings, not ever. It hurt too much to watch them grow old and die. Or just die. And to keep going. Not even having the comfort of knowing he could end it anytime.

He shook the thought away, unwilling to let himself be aware of the extent of his life. That could tear him apart.

Ianto had watched the warring emotions in his eyes and felt his heart ache once again at the pain he saw there. He knew he didn’t master his face anymore. All he could do was steel himself erect not to rush into his arms wantonly. His face must have reflected the mix of anguish and lust and need he felt, his own uncertainty, his own loneliness…

Jack reached with his hand and Ianto welcomed his fingers against his palm, barely daring to gently return the pressure. He closed his eyes against the hot tears he felt rising, afraid to let go of the tight control he held. Their fingers intertwined tenderly but still Jack didn’t make the tiny move that would have made them kiss.

After a few seconds, Ianto pulled back slightly and began exploring Jack’s shoulders with light light hands, ghosting his jaw, light fingers over his lips then back to his shoulders and down to his waist. When he could take it no more, he put a firm hand on Jack’s nape and pulled him in a hot kiss that was long overdue.


End file.
